Only For My Mistress
by OrigamiFlower
Summary: Angela and Brennan in an established relationship. They try a new little twist to "spice" it up. Rated M "You should never keep your mistress waiting." S&M Angelan.
1. Always Obey Your Mistress

**A/N:** Alright so this is my first ever time writing slave master kinda stuff, solo so please be kind. Yes, another Angelan fic! If you like what you see here you know what to do! This story is dedicated to my fantastical friend Chloe (whom I usually write fics with) and I thought this would be a nice little surprise for her! Hope you all enjoy.

Angela sighed as she walked up the familiar steps to her best friend's apartment, she had received a text demanding that she come over almost immediately because Brennan needed her urgently. Lately the two of them had advanced their relationship from friends to just a bit more intimate than that, both of them had agreed to keep it a secret of course and Angela had to admit she enjoyed her friend's company more than anything and she had never realised how out there Temperance Brennan could really be. Finally arriving at the door she gave it a few light taps, hearing a voice call out to her from the outside.

"It's open Ange, come in." Ange cocked a brow, suddenly realising that her friend had spoken in such a seductive tone. Or maybe it was just her imagination. What happened next took Angela by surprise as she finally opened the door and stepped through into the dimly lit apartment, eyes suddenly widening as she took in Brennan from the other side of the room her legs encased in black fishnet stockings, knee high black lace up boots, a pair of dark red and black frilly panties and a matching dark red bustier in which her friend's breasts were almost spilling over the cups. Angela's jaw opened in surprise as she sauntered over to her, an arrogant smirk on her face, she was shaken from her reverie when Temperance smacked the riding crop down onto her open palm.

"You're late my girl." She purred taking closer steps towards her until Angela found herself pressed up against the door. Temperance lifted her friend's chin and smiled almost sweetly.

"You should never keep your mistress waiting." Her voice was harsh and Angela gulped, suddenly realising what had brought this whole thing on. Only just the other night they had been in Brennan's office when it was late night at the Jeffersonian. The two of them had started talking about thins that aroused them and things that had turned them on, foolishly Angela had admitted how she had once had a dream of Brennan dominating her. Of course, she had described the whole thing to Temperance and she had taken it seriously and put this plan in action.

Brennan smiled to herself, the plan had worked well of course with precise planning and a quick stop at a few lingerie stores it had all fallen into place. She looked directly into Angela's eyes and noticed the mixture of emotions there, excitement, arousal and not to mention confusion.

"Now what do you say my pet?" she hissed, kissing up along Angela's neck delicately before sucking down on that spot she knew made her friend moan and smirked as she did so.

"I'm sorry my mistress." Ange replied innocently, looking up at Brennan with half lidded eyes. Temperance was pleased that Angela had fallen into character so quickly and smiled; now it was time to play.

"Sorry isn't good enough." Brennan barked, slapping the crop onto her open palm making Angela flinch in response. "I believe some sort of punishment is in order don't you agree?" her hot breath reigned down on her friends ear and felt her own arousal bubble up in her as Ange shivered underneath her.

"Turn around and place your palms on the door."

Angela gulped at her friend's seductive and demanding tone, she was unsure whether to be excited or horrified of this suddenly new Temperance Brennan. Deciding to obey and play along she spun around, a small gasp leaving her lips as her thighs rubbed in the process just proving how aroused she really was, almost imagining Brennan smirking behind her. Her body tensed instantly as delicate hands reached around to her upper body, lips kissing along the column of her neck. Temperance's hands brushed past her hard nipples and slowly made their journey down until they reached the waistband of her jeans and undid them carefully, pulling them down where they rested at her ankles. Angela's lips parted to release a moan as Temperance's hands rubbed her ass carefully, body arching back into her touches before it was interrupted by a sudden sting to her ass making her yelp.

Brennan reached forward and slowly slid her friend's pink panties down to where her jeans were resting and slapped the crop against the right ass cheek, watching as Angela shifted on her feet at the sudden uncomfortable feeling. The slightly pale globe already turning a light shade of pink.

"You love it don't you? Are you wet for me Ange?" she whispered, placing another kiss on her friend's neck, rubbing the slight red mark before slapping the same spot again hearing her friend groan in response to her question.

Angela couldn't believe this was happening, her body writhing against Brennan's ministrations. Her nipples were aching against the thin fabric of the crimson tank top she was wearing, body jumping as Brennan laid another slap to the other cheek pausing once again for a moment to examine her friend's now aching ass.

"Mistress, please. I believe I have learnt my lesson…" Angela whimpered, turning her head around to face her friend but her head was instantly pushed back to face the door, she jumped again and yet out a loud yelp as the crop hit her other ass cheek. "I will tell you when you have learnt your lesson my pet." Temperance whispered against her ear, licking along the outer shell before another hit to the same cheek.

Brennan heard Angela whimpering and wondered if she should stop before she took it too far, but with one look at her best friend's flushed face and body she knew she loved it and there was most likely evidence to back up that statement. "Now what do you say for being late Angela?" Temperance questioned, one of her hands smoothing over the red mark made by the riding crop before removing the hand from her friend's ass and smacking the crop against her own open palm making her whore jump. "Answer me." Brennan's cerulean blue eyes scanned over her friend as she waited for an answer, an arrogant smirk crossing her features. Not only was this definitely turning Angela on but she could feel her panties starting to grow surprisingly damp and with a glance down at her bustier and she could already see her nipples straining through the tight fabric.

"I-I am sorry I disobeyed you Mistress and I promise I will never be late again!" Angela cried, jumping at the sound of the crop hitting her open palm and bit her lip. Holy shit, who knew that her best friend could be so dominant and well who knew that it could be so arousing. A hum of approval left her mistress' lips and the artist tried to turn her head around to face her friend, wondering what she had planned next but before she could do so, Brennan interrupted her.

"I don't believe your apology is exceptional, you will have to prove your worth to your mistress by granting her sexual satisfaction. After all how do you expect to gain your own when your mistress hasn't gained anything from it? Pull up your panties and your jeans then get down on your knees and pleasure your mistress. Understand girl?" Angela licked her lips unconsciously at the thought of plunging her tongue into her friend's most likely soaked pussy and replied as quickly as possible, hoping not to get her mistress into a bad mood again.

"Yes mistress of course. I wouldn't have it any other way." Quickly reaching down, she pulled her soaked pink panties and jeans up her legs before getting down on her knees before Temperance and looked up at her with slightly adoring brown eyes. Angela's fingers snaked up Brennan's legs and put her fingers into the hem of the panties, slowly dragging them down until they reached her ankles. To say that Brennan was soaked was an understatement to say the least and Angela eyed her friend and unconsciously darted her tongue out to wet her lips.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Temperance questioned, looking down at her friend eagerly and waiting for her to start.

As soon as Angela's tongue licked up along her wet slit, Brennan couldn't help the moan that escaped her parted lips. Her hips bucked forward involuntarily as her whore's tongue started to dart quickly into her folds, her back hit the door and she leant against it for strength hands darting instantly into Angela's hair for something not only to hold onto but to encourage her further as she gave a slight tug on her brown locks to make her continue. Brennan's eyes rolled back into her head and she tried to grow accustomed to all the sensations happening oh so very suddenly in her body. A loud gasp left her lips as Angela captured her mistress' clit into her mouth and sucked on it roughly while plunging two fingers into her extremely slick folds, the moans and gasps encouraging Angela along. Carefully, the artist moved her lips from her clit and continued to plunger her fingers in and out rapidly picking up the pace as she looked up at the way her mistress was reacting to all the sensations and felt her own arousal heighten again, moisture pooling to her already damp panties

"Is this alright Mistress?" Angela asked politely, taking in the woman above her and letting her thumb brush her clit in the meantime and smiling at the way Temperance let out a loud throaty moan. Brennan's grip released from Angela's curls as she withdrew her hands and moved them up to palm her breasts slightly before answering her slave.

"It's… a-ah… just perfect Angela…." She replied a little breathlessly, realising how fast she was spiralling out of control and knew she had to stop Angela soon before she lost it completely, not wanting to give her too much power. Just as her whore was about to place her mouth back on her slit Temperance grabbed her curls and yanked her head up, forcing her to stand up.

"I thought you wanted this mistress?" Angela questioned, slightly confused by the predicament and Brennan just smiled, bending down to pull her panties up to cover her exposed, soaked sex.

"I do want it my pet but for now let's focus on you and your pleasure. You've seemed to have redeemed yourself from your mistake earlier. Follow me." Temperance explained striding off towards her bedroom her hips swaying from side to side in a seductive way in which she knew Angela would be staring at. The artist just gave a small nod and watched in awe as her mistress walked towards the bedroom, her hips swaying seductively from side to side in such a fashion that it took all her strength not to drool. She was shaken from her reverie when Brennan looked back over her shoulder and called out to her slave.

"Are you coming my whore?" Temperance questioned and Angela just nodded, quickly rushing after her.

As soon as the pair entered the room the smell of vanilla hit Angela's senses as she noticed the vanilla candles placed precariously around the room, the only sufficient lighting in Brennan's bedroom. Looking to her side she watched as her mistress had taken a seat to the side of the room, one leg crossed over the other and the riding crop resting across her lap on her face she wore an arrogant smirk. Almost making Angela gulp as she wondered what was on the anthropologist's mind.

"Undress then come over here my girl." She commanded and just from those words Angela felt the moisture pool to her panties and she gave a nod. Slowly she reached for her tank top and pulled it up and over her head, taking quick glances to read Temperance's expression but all she wore was a blank one. Brennan watched Angela intently, shifting slightly in her seat as she watched her slave undress slowly eyeing the way her nipples suddenly stood to attention as soon as the cold air in the room made contact with them and let out a small chuckle as Angela let out a small gasp. When Angela had discarded of all of her clothing she walked over to Brennan, like she had been told and smiled, waiting patiently for instructions her eyes wavered over her mistress' body and noticed the way her legs were firmly pressed together before she slowly uncrossed them and smirked at Angela.

"What would you like me to do for you Miss?" the artist asked politely, batting her eye lashes a little to add to the affect. "I'll do anything to make up for the mistake I made this morning." Brennan looked her up and down, enjoying the naked sight of her pet in front of her before being shaken slightly from her reverie and resuming her role as her mistress. Angela's words suddenly took a toll on Brennan, making her appreciate how quickly her best friend had fallen into the role as her slave and secretly it was arousing her way too much.

"I want you to put on a show for me Angela, give me a lap dance." To her command Angela gave a nod and beamed slightly at her friend, her eyes focusing on the small remote Brennan had seemed to pull out of nowhere and with a simple press of a button, an upbeat tune of music started to play. The kind that was mostly found in places such as strip clubs or even night clubs for that matter.

"Now, dance for me."

Taking a step forward to be in closer range of Brennan's proximity, Angela leaned over carefully, giving her mistress quite an eyeful of her breasts as they jiggled in front of her face. Just close enough so Temperance could touch them if she wanted to. Noticing that her mistress had restrained from doing so, she shifted her position so her back was to her before bending over again, her hips shimming in time to the music near Brennan's face. As the beat suddenly picked up speed she spun back around, noticing the arousal clouding her best friend's eyes and smirked slightly, knowing that it was not only turning her mistress on but she found that it was also turning herself on, dancing like this naked in front of her mistress. With careful precision Angela's hands slowly moved up her lithe body which writhed in time to the music before cupping her breasts and squeezing them, a sensual moan leaving her parted lips. In that instant she noticed how Brennan's tongue darted out to lick her lips and knew for sure that she was doing a good job, but of course she had to ask her.

"Is this right Mistress?" the pet questioned innocently, smoothing her hands back down her body before running them back up again and around the curves of her breasts. "You're doing just perfect my girl, please come closer." Brennan commanded, pleased when Angela obeyed and stepped closer and moving more into Temperance's open lap. Just to add to the stimulation, Angela moved in closer, grinding her hips against Brennan's, feeling the heat radiating from her friend's core as she did so, her eyes glancing down to examine the noticeable wet patch on the crotch of her mistress' panties. Temperance couldn't help but lick her lips at the sight of her pet, she never knew Angela could move her body this well but knew there were other things to do today as well and cleared her throat slightly, trying to ignore the way her friend's breasts jiggled in front of her face once again.

"Angela, I believe you have made up for this morning's earlier mistake once again. I believe it's time for a treat. Please move over to the bed and lean across it on your stomach and make sure your legs can touch the ground." She commanded and Angela gave a nod before mumbling a shy sounding. "Yes Mistress." Following her commands she strode towards the bed and lay down across it just as she had been told to do.

"Good girl Angela, now please don't look while I prepare." Brennan instructed, getting up from the chair as quickly as her arousal would let her and walked towards her closet, picking up a small shoe box and fiddling through it until she found what she was after, a silk black blind fold, a strap on vibrating dildo and a tube of lubricant. Leaving the box on the chair, knowing she would need it for the festivities afterwards she then strode over to Angela and leant over her naked body, feeling her breathing growing erratic before sliding the silk over her friend's eyes, tying it behind her head and smirking as she whimpered. "It's alright my pet, you're going to enjoy this I promise." Temperance whispered in her ear, grinning as she shivered as the hot breath rained down. Picking up the tube of lubricant she unscrewed the top and slowly put some on her fingers before spreading it over the strap on and positioning it at Angela's back side. A small gasp left her friend's lips which made Brennan smirk even more.

"Want me to fuck your tight little ass now whore?" she whispered in her ear to which Angela gave a small nod of her head. As soon as Angela had answered she slid it into her anus, making Angela let out a loud grunt. She waited a short while for her pet to grow accustomed to what was in her rear end before hearing a small whimper which she knew meant that she was ready for the rest. Starting a slow rhythm, Temperance slid in and out of Angela's ass enjoying the cries and moans that left her lips. Angela couldn't believe the sensations flowing through her body as Temperance fucked her from behind, the vibrations just adding as she slid in to the hilt on purpose for Angela to feel the vibrations.

"Yes… yesyesyes Mistress…." She mumbled slightly incoherently into the bed sheets, her ass pressing backwards as an indication that she wanted this to continue to which Brennan was more than happy to comply.

"That's right my pet, say my name…. your clit's throbbing isn't it? You can touch it since you've been so good for me today…" Brennan teased, picking up her pace as she continued to thrust in and out, not missing the way Angela's right hand snaked down to capture her clit in between forefinger and thumb and rubbing it in quick fast paces. Temperance was tempted to reach down under the strap on and do the same to herself but knew she had more control than that and watched her friend pleasure herself in awe.

"A-Ahh…Mistress I'm so close… C-Can I come?" Angela questioned her voice shaking as she continued to pleasure herself making Brennan feel her arousal slowly bubble up in her stomach, her own clit throbbing in sympathy.

"Just because you asked so nicely, of course you can…" Just with those words, Angela came forcefully against her own fingers, screaming not only her mistress' name but Gods too. Her body, slumped against the bed spread as Brennan finally pulled out of her, feeling her own juices sliding down her thighs just from the mind blowing orgasm Angela had experienced.

"Don't remove your blind fold and stay on the bed. I will be back with your second treat for today." Brennan commanded, undoing the dildo from her body and casually walking out from the room and towards the kitchen. Scrambling through the cupboard she found exactly what she was looking for, chocolate syrup before stopping by the fridge and opening it, grabbing a can of whipped cream before striding back to the bedroom. Angela still hadn't moved from her spot, resting the condiments next to the box she walked back over to the bed and looked down at Angela with a smirk on her face. Carefully she shifted Angela so she was laying spread eagle, she hadn't protested at all which meant she was probably still shaken from her first orgasm for the day. Striding back towards the box, Temperance grabbed four silk scarves from her box and the condiments before tying Angela to each of the bedposts and examining her work. Suddenly realising what was happening she noticed Angela struggle slightly against her bindings and let out a small chuckle.

"M-Mistress… what are you going to do?" she asked nervously, voice shaky. Brennan moved up onto the bed, straddling Angela's hips and revelling in the way she flinched ever so slightly from her touch. Opening the bottle of chocolate syrup she slowly moved it over her friend's body, making a trail from her thighs up towards her neck making Angela shiver as the cold, sweet substance hit her bare flesh. Once closing the bottle lid she placed it to the side and picked up the whipped cream, shaking the can a few times before pressing the button and spreading the cream onto her pet's breasts.

"Does that answer your question?" Brennan teased, leaning her head down to lick her way along her friend's hips torturously slow feeling Angela buck up beneath her enjoying the whimpers leaving her lips. She continued to carefully lick up her friend's body, gaining pleasure from not only the chocolate syrup but also the taste of her friend combines with it. Finally making her way up to her cream covered breasts she licked around them in slow circles first the right then the left.

"P-Please M-Mistress!" Angela cried, body arching up once again towards her mistress' touches not receiving any gratification from where she was actually being touched by Brennan's talented tongue when Brennan finally sucked on nipple into her mouth Angela cried out in pure pleasure. Enjoying the attention before Temperance moved onto the second breast as she kissed along the valley of Angela's breasts. The arousal was bubbling up in Tempe's stomach again as she continued to gain control over her friend trying to not let her façade slip even for a second. Finally finished with the treatment to Angela's breasts she looked down at her whore's body, noticing the way she was breathing heavily.

"That may have tasted sweet…" Brennan whispered seductively, kissing slowly down Angela's body feeling her buck up towards her touches once again.

"But this will be even sweeter." Without any warning, Temperance plunged her tongue into Angela's slick folds before swiping it up against her clit. All it took was a few simple swipes and Angela came once again. Screaming loudly and writhing against her restraints, unloading her sweet concoction into Brennan's awaiting mouth.

Once Angela had finally achieved her orgasm and Brennan had untied her from the bed, the blindfold removed she stared into her friends eyes and grinned slightly.

"Mistress, may I taste you please? You still haven't achieved orgasm yet." Angela pleaded, putting on a pouty face. Brennan's eyes widened at Angela's demand and found that she couldn't not comply. Temperance lay across the bed, her legs spread wide and ready for Angela as she rested her friend's legs across her shoulders with a smile. Without any warning Angela's tongue swiped across her slit before plunging in, in quick deep strokes, hitting all the right spots.

"Good girl! Yes! Keep… going! YesyesyesyesyesyesYES!" Brennan screamed, writhing on the bed sheets. Since her arousal had been so pent up from the ministrations from earlier she came quickly against Angela's tongue, her come suddenly flowing in large streams of which Angela swallowed greedily. Once she had come down from her high, Brennan ushered Angela onto the bed and wrapped an arm sleepily around her.

"That was amazing Mistress." The pet mumbled and Brennan let out a small chuckle, her lips meeting Angela's in a sudden yet passionate kiss and as they pulled away Brennan questioned her friend.

"Shall we continue after a nap?" The artist just let out a laugh and nodded, peppering kisses along Brennan's neck before replying.

"Of course. Only for my mistress."


	2. Releasing Tension

**A/N:** I wrote an actual sequel to this for my good friend Chloe before I went away on my holiday for three days. I thought I'd put it up and maybe if it's popular enough I might add more chapters. Hopefully I'm doing the whole S&M thing properly and if you have any suggestions please please let me know! Your suggestions and reviews are highly appreciated. Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or any of its characters

Angela sighed and rubbed her head, it had been a long and frustrating day and all she really wanted to do is to have a nice warm shower and go to bed as she approached her apartment. Not only had they Jeffersonian been literally drowning in cases to finish but she was also feeling sexually frustration her latest encounter only being last week with her best friend, no that was wrong. Her mistress.

A confused expression started on the artist's face as she noticed a small pink bag resting near her apartment, adorned with a pink bow around the straps of the bag. Carefully she picked it up, pulling the keys from her pocket and unlocking the door to her apartment and waltzing in, having a slight idea who the little gift was from.

Placing her bag down on the couch she quickly undid the pink bow and opened the bag, pulling out a small card and a carefully wrapped package. Caramel brown eyes scanned over the letter, a wide grin crossing her face. Her assumption had been right after all.

_Dear Angela,_

_I have noticed how frustrated you have been lately, as your loving mistress I believe I should fix this frustration of yours. Hopefully you will like the package enclosed, once you receive it please come straight to my apartment and I promise you that once I'm done with you, you will have a whole new gratitude for your mistress. Can't wait to see you._

_Love, your Mistress. Xx_

Angela felt her pussy flush in anticipation as she couldn't help the grin that spread across her face, her fingers ripping apart the wrapping of the gift easily. The grin was instantly wiped as she noticed the gift and cocked a brow.

"Vibrating panties… seriously Bren?" she questioned aloud, glancing around her apartment before shrugging and walking towards her bedroom to get changed into suitable attire for her mistress.

After a few minutes of preparing herself to get ready she walked out of her apartment, keys in hand as she made her way down towards her car. Excitement buzzed through her entire body as her mind vividly replayed the events of last week and an excited squeal left her lips.

"No wonder she was so eager to leave work so early." Angela exclaimed, hopping into her car and quickly driving towards her best friend's apartment, hoping she wasn't late again.

**-x-**

Temperance smirked as she took a final glance in the mirror; she had been planning this for the last week after noticing how frustrated and aggravated Angela had been acting. Of course being Brennan she decided to do something about it. Picking up her dark red lipstick she applied some more and pursed her lips.

At the sound of a knock at the door Brennan placed her lipstick down, an arrogant smirk crossing the woman's features as she strode toward the door and opened it wide enough to let her pet inside.

She examined her friend thoroughly; her eyes resting on the low cut purple blouse which had its long sleeved rolled up to around her elbows the slight hint of a black bra peeking through the v neck showing off its frilly lace.

Brennan unconsciously licked her lips, knowing Angela had chosen that bra because it was her favourite her eyes wandered down to the jeans which hugged her friend's hips.

Taking a step forward she closed the space between them, pressing the artist up against the door with a smirk and pushing her body closer against her. The anthropologist's lips brushed over the top of her pet's lip almost teasingly, grinning as she heard her breathing hitch.

Angela froze as she was pressed up against the door, inhaling Brennan's scent her eyes almost rolling back into her head at the scent. Holy shit, she smelt so good that she had half a mind to just grab her friend, spin her around and take her against the door.

Not like her outfit wasn't adding to this fact, as soon as she had walked through the door Angela had resisted the urge to drool, her eyes had almost popped out of her head (although Brennan would tell her this was scientifically impossible).

Angela's eyes wandered down to the black strapless bra which barely encased her friend's breasts, staring at the cleavage that was presented before she felt Temperance's lips brush against her a needy groan leaving her own lips. A rush of heat moved towards her core at the feeling of Brennan's body pressing closer against her own at the small groan.

"Patience my pet." Brennan purred against her ear.

The anthropologist kissed slowly up her best friend's neck, enjoying the way she was squirming and leaving faint red lipstick marks. She didn't care if she was marking Angela it was almost her way of showing her who was the boss for the most part anyway.

Another whimper left Angela's lips as she squirmed again, knowing her nipples were already begging to be released from the itchy and lacy confines of her suddenly cramped feeling bra.

"Please…." Angela begged, her voice starting to falter and her eyes rolling back into her head as Brennan nibbled on an earlobe.

Within a few seconds Brennan's lips met Angela's in a slow kiss which suddenly turned frenzied. The artists couldn't stand how slow this was going, her pent up desire starting to take over as her hands moved around to her friend's back as if to pull her closer.

Tempe nudged open her friend's mouth forcefully with her jaw as the kiss progressed, knowing she was losing all control as her role as mistress but her head felt light headed in the sudden mind blowing kiss she was being presented with and found that she was unable to stop.

Angela's hands smoothed down the anthropologist's back until they reached her extremely tight leather short clad ass and gave it a sudden squeeze in the heat of their passion. Grinning as she heard a gasp leave Brennan's lips.

Brennan pulled away suddenly, not missing the annoyed grunt that left Angela's lips as she pulled away so briefly. At her best friend's questioning look the anthropologist cocked a brow and sighed, shaking her head and pushing off of her body.

"Where are your manners my pet? Will I have to discipline you?" Brennan questioned, resting a hand on her hip while the other cupped a side of Angela's face, stroking down it almost tenderly and smirking as her pet shivered at the touch.

"I'm sorry…" Angela started, flinching as Brennan stroked her hair and rested her hand there.

"You're sorry what pet? You've even forgotten my title! Looks like I _will_ have to discipline you." Temperance hissed, removing her hand and shooting Angela a slightly cold glare.

She strode off; making sure Angela got a nice eye full of her ass encased in the leather shorts before standing near her couch, crossing her arms.

The artist watched her mistress stride away, cursing herself inwardly for forgetting her title and trying not to drool at the sight of her ass swaying from side to side almost sensually. Her eyes roamed down to take in the black fishnets which held such a contrast to the pale, creamy skin of her legs which ended at the knee high leather boots which encased the rest of her legs.

"It's rude to stare Angela." Temperance reprimanded, "Now please place your hands over the back of the couch and lean over."

**-x-**

Angela was shaken from her reverie at the sound of her mistress' voice and obediently followed, hoping to not get in further trouble with her friend. Resting her hands on the back of the couch she was partially aware of Brennan standing behind her, trying to hide the fear for what her friend had in store.

"So here's how this will work my little pet." Brennan started; pressing slightly against Angela's back making her gasp. "I'm going to have to teach you self restraint and proper manners again it seems."

"We are going to take this extremely slow. If you defy one of my orders I will just have to do this…" Temperance explained, her voice taking on a husky and seductive tone.

The artist let out a squeal of surprise as she suddenly felt vibrating in her lower regions, cursing herself for forgetting the vibrating panties. A low moan left her parted lips and Temperance just chuckled.

"You will not be allowed to come until instructed. Now that the rules have been explained I shall get started. Do I make myself clear my whore?"

Brennan leant in closer, just enough to whisper in her best friend's ear revelling in the way she instantly shuddered at the hot breath raining down on her.

"Y-Yes Miss." Ange replied feebly, trying to keep her body upright as the vibrations on her lower body continued.

A loud gasp left Angela's lips as she felt Brennan press her up against the couch, reminding the artist of what happened on a few minutes ago against their front door. The anthropologist's hands slowly glided up and down her pet's front, pressing soft kisses around her neck and not missing the annoyed groan from Angela.

Brennan's hand's glided back down her friend's chest, brushing briefly past the buttons of the blouse and caressed along the edge of her jeans smirking as Angela pressed her body back against her own as if begging for more.

"In due time pet I promise…" Temperance purred against Angela's ear before taking her earlobe into her mouth and biting on it lightly.

The artist let out a guttural moan, shifting her body in irritableness at the sudden pang of arousal that was flowing freely through her body. Wishing she could take hold of the situation and relieve her own arousal. As her mistress' hands slowly ran back up her body, cupping her breasts through the material of her blouse and bra before briefly smoothing her hands back down.

"N-No!" Angela cried, removing her hands from the couch and grabbing Brennan's hands forcing them back towards her breasts again instantly regretting the move as she felt the vibrations intensify and squealed.

"Tsk Tsk my girl will you ever learn?" Brennan reprimanded, laying a slight smack to her friend's ass and smirked at the way she jumped so suddenly. Feeling her own arousal start up in the pit of her stomach at the way the artist was falling into the submissive role, well with a little convincing of course.

Brennan's hands trailed back up her chest and reached the buttons on the front, slowly unclasping them and biting lightly along Angela's neck not caring if she left marks just basking in the pleasure that she was driving the artist insane.

Angela shifted uncomfortably with her friend behind her, begging and wishing that the buttons would fly off quicker and letting out a guttural growl. She didn't notice the fabric of her blouse and bra hitting the floor as she was lost in her own arousal, arching into the hands that had suddenly cupped her breasts.

"Is that nice pet?" Brennan crooned in her ear lightly, smirking as Angela released a groan from her lips as a response.

Abruptly she removed her hands from her breasts and smoothed them down her body, brushing her finger tips along the hem of her jeans and unbuttoning them painfully slow. Letting them fall down to her ankles.

Teasingly, Temperance ran a finger up her friend's slit through the vibrating panties, causing Angela to buck forward and gasp. She noticed the way the artist was biting her lip, probably restraining from coming without her permission.

Brennan felt a large amount of warmth towards her core and the rest of her body, her nipples straining to be freed from the material of her bra and bit back her own moan of pure pleasure knowing she had to carry out her punishment. How else was Angela supposed to learn otherwise?

Angela felt her arousal bubble up inside of her, knowing that she wouldn't be able to take it much longer. If Brennan didn't hurry up she was going to come that was for sure. She shifted back and forth on her feet uncomfortably, trying to turn her head around to face Temperance's but there was no hope of that happening as the anthropologist pressed up against her again to whisper in her ear.

"Now what is my title?" she purred, sucking harshly against her friend's neck again trying to get her to lose her concentration.

Angela's caramel eyes rolled back into her head at the all sensations but she tried to keep herself together, a loud gasp left her lips her hips bucking forward as she felt the vibrations increase again.

"You were too slow to answer. Answer me or do I need to turn it up again?"

"Y-Your title is Mistress..and please don't… Miss." Angela whimpered weakly, her legs shaking knowing that they would give out on her any second.

Temperance chuckled slightly against her friend's neck before pressing another kiss to the skin that lay there, admiring the dark mark she had left there.

"And who exactly do you belong to Angie?" Brennan teased again, moving her hands up to slowly caress the other woman's breasts. Tracing her thumbs around her nipples with a feathery light touch, enjoying the way Angela was squirming at the small touches but knowing that if either of them wanted release she would have to hurry this.

"I belong to you Miss! I only belong to you!" Angela started, her voice picking up in pitch as the anthropologist squeezed her nipples releasing a squeal from her pet's lips.

"Very good girl… You've proved yourself once again to me…" Temperance whispered, applying less pressure to the tender buds and sucking along her neck again.

"Miss… I-I think I'm going to…"

"Come?" Brennan interrupted, pressing another kiss to her lover's neck. "Well I suppose since you have regained your manners you are allowed to."

"T-Thank you Mistress…" Angela explained on a moan, the pent up bubbling in her stomach suddenly releasing itself as she came forcefully against the vibrating panties. A scream which was supposed to resemble her mistress' name left her lips as they parted to release moans.

The artist's legs trembled as she tried to keep herself from collapsing; her breaths came out in pants as she was lost in the delectation of her orgasm, succinctly aware of Brennan's hands still caressing her breasts to bring her down from her high.

Temperance watched in awe as her friend experienced her orgasm, slowly turning down the intensity of the panties until Angela had fully regained her bodily functions. The artist spun around to face the anthropologist with a wide grin on her face and Brennan knew she had done her job.

"Miss, would you like to achieve orgasm too? It seems unfair that I have come already while you have not." Angela queried politely, fluttering her eyelids and taking Brennan's hand in her own.

"Of course darling."

Angela led her friend around to the couch smiling as she lay down, noticing the way the anthropologist's legs parted automatically due to her sudden arousal. Reaching forward she undid the front clasp of her bra and pressed her lips to her mistress', inhaling her unique scent at the same time.

Kissing down her neck slowly she took pleasure in the moans that left the anthropologists' lips as they parted in pleasure. Sucking a rosy and excited nipple into her mouth, Angela sucked expertly feeling Brennan's chest heave below her before kissing across the valley of her breasts and giving the abandoned nipple the same attention.

"_Yesss… Good girl Angela, keep going…"_ Brennan whispered dreamily, Angela looked up and smiled as she watched her mistress' beautiful cerulean blue eyes roll back into her head in her euphoric state.

The artist continued, kissing slowly down her friend's creamy body relishing in how much she had missed the delicate skin that lay before her almost on a platter. Reaching the hem of the leather shorts she licked along them almost teasingly, a guttural groan leaving Temperance's lips followed by a needy sigh.

Carefully Angela undid the buttons on the shorts and pulled them down to rest at the anthropologist's ankles, gaining delight in how soaked through the hot pink material of the thong that lay underneath had soaked through. Besides the fact that it was also her favourite colour against the contrast of the creamy, pale anthropologist's skin.

The scent of her friend's arousal hit Angela's nostrils and she licked her lips, feeling her throat grow dry but her mouth salivate in anticipation.

"Mistress, you remembered that this was my favourite colour on you!" Angela exclaimed, excitedly, beaming her friend a wide smile.

Brennan just laughed and reciprocated her friend's smile, hips bucking up as Angela let out a breath onto the anthropologist's pussy and watching her expression.

"Don't worry Miss. I promise this will be pleasant for you."

Before Brennan could even get a word in Angela's head dipped down between her mistress' thighs, nuzzling her nose in the triangle of damp auburn curls that rested just above her soaked sex. Darting out her tongue Angela licked up her friend's slit until she reached her clit, taking the small bud into her mouth and sucking on it lightly.

Brennan squealed and arched up suddenly, her legs parting even more in her pleasure , hands moving down to tangle themselves in Angela's brown curls for encouragement and something to stabilise herself as her orgasm started to build up in the pit of her stomach.

"_Ahhh yes… Just like that Angie! Keep going… Yess… fuck!"_

Angela released the bud, licking another long line up her friend's slit and towards her clit again before unexpectedly plunging it into her folds in quick yet deep strokes. Her spare hand moved up to brush against her clit before resting it there and rubbing it counter clockwise as her tongue brushed against her g-spot.

Brennan couldn't believe the sensations wracking her body, mumbling incoherently as they started to build up into what she suspected would be one of the most mind blowing orgasms she had, had in a fairly long time.

The artist continued her ministrations on her friend's sex, knowing how close the woman was to achieving her orgasm. The mumbles mixed along with the moans and groans was enough to drive Angela along, now rubbing her clit counter clockwise and at a faster pace.

Her tongue darted out greedily to capture the start of her best friend's orgasm, feeling her juices already growing and with another dart of her tongue into her folds.

Brennan screamed as she came all of a sudden, her juices spilling into Angela's mouth as she was lost in the sensations of her orgasm not noticing the way she was fucking her friend's face. Not like Angela would have minded at all.

Angela continued her ministrations, greedily consuming the anthropologist's sweet juices which left her body. It gave her enjoyment to see her friend losing control in such a manner, not minding that she fucked her face absentmindedly, in fact it turned her on a whole lot more.

Temperance's body convulsed violently against Angela's mouth, her orgasm hitting her wave after pleasurable wave. Her second orgasm came just as quickly as she released a second time against her pet's mouth, the sound of her screams echoing around the barely quiet apartment.

As Brennan opened her eyes and finally came down from her high noticing Angela lying next to her on the couch, running small circles across her mistress' chest with a single finger. Temperance turned her head back and her lips met Angela's in a passionate kiss.

It thrilled the anthropologist to taste her own juices on her lips before nudging Angela's lips open as their tongues duelled for dominance.

Their lips finally parted as they suddenly craved oxygen, Angela's finger drawing small figure eights on her friend's chest.

"Angela my girl that was… amazing…" she whispered in awe, eyes meeting her pet's.

Angela flashed her a grin and pressed another light kiss to her lips before pressing one against her neck.

"Of course, I aim to please you. Only for my mistress."

**A/N:** So anybody else need a cold shower after that one? Don't forget to review and let me know what you think. May write another chapte


End file.
